Volturi Drabbles and Prompts
by Still Guarding Asses
Summary: A collection of random snippets and paragraphs surrounding the Volturi that never made it to completion.
1. once

Ivory bodies tangled in the satin sheets of a bed, the brink of dawn barely peaking through the curtains as dust motes dance in the early breath of sunrise.

With a heart fragile as the ice that now drips onto the windowsill, it is only now, after countless years, that he finds the courage to say those three little words aloud.

It's a ghost of a whisper, barely even audible, but Aro hears it clear as day.

When he finally whispers back, "I love you too," Carlisle's smile lights up like a thousand suns, and Aro finds himself falling in love with him all over again.


	2. love thy enemy

_Aro/Stefan. Love and hate walk a thin line._

* * *

Crimson streaks down his back, nails like talons as they claw and maul with savage desperation, the blood scattered atop his skin like rubies against marble.

All attempts to stay quiet are lost in the midst of gasps and sighs. No one touches him like he does; knows how to fuck him like he does. The noises are wrung out of him, his body twisting and arching, and he finds himself unable to care as his voice hitches and the room fills with his cries. Thrusts become relentless, until the pounding in his head is like thunder.

He comes with the taste of his enemy upon his lips.


	3. only a child

A childs fingers twist through bundles of worn dusted hair; ends split and worn with age. With eyes wide like a fawn and an oceans reflection of an eternity of fear and desperation locked within.

Another pale hand raises and the blades edge slices through the mass with ease. Brown tresses flutter around her toes, and the ends of her long lashes drip red.

She has had enough..


	4. alive

_Notes: What is this? What is plot? I don't know. I really don't. But I love emotional sappy shipper trash so here I am providing what literally nobody asked for._

* * *

When he finally emerges from the dark; beaten and bloodied but _alive_ , Aro can't contain the sob that is torn from his chest as he sprints to him.

Caius winces when he holds him, but they're both smiling and he couldn't care less if everyone is watching as he cradles his brother's bruised face in his hands, tears and blood smearing their cheeks as they frantically kiss and grasp at one another as if the other will disappear any second.

They are alive.


	5. unexpected

_Notes: Contains mpreg / trans pregnancy /_ _anatomical ambiguity._

 _At some point last year I started a domestic fic which happened to contain Aro having a child, but I later lost all motivation to finish it. So here's a little snippet from it that I barely managed to salvage._

* * *

He's painfully thrust into reality, and he's suddenly aware to the violent gasps that are escaping him. His chest heaves like that of a drowning man. Everything quickly becomes too much, the room much too small. His shoulders carry the weight of the world upon them, and he feels like he's suffocating.

There are so many questions. Questions that can not be answered. They swarm around his head in a frenzy. What would become of the life inside of him? Could it even be known as such – a life? Perhaps an abomination, or a monstrosity even. What would happen once it left the safety of the womb? Could it be controlled? Would it threaten everything his coven had so carefully built up, the order they had fought desperately millennia upon millennia to preserve? And if it did, would he have to be the one to end it all? His hand clasps over the swollen flesh of his abdomen.

All kingly disposition about him is gone, stripped away until there is nothing left but a frightened boy.


	6. we can pretend

They mutually decide that the thing between them is nothing more than just another distraction to pass the never ending time of an immortal life. After all, they are both married men. Both faithfully devoted to their wives.

But in the silence of eternity comes a numbness; a need for more than just meaningless touches in the dark, and again, and again history repeats itself and they find themselves in each others embrace more often than not; determined and desperate to fill the emptiness that only the other can take away.

Marcus watches as the silver thread between his brothers blossoms and intertwines like a labyrinth of thorned, wilting roses.

Aro brushes the thought aside. He urges; insists that they are nothing more than a distraction. And they are most definitely not in love.


	7. unrequited 01

_Aro and Caius. Aro's pov. I really need to stop writing such sentimental nonsense._

* * *

His love his like an inferno.

It's chaotic; scorching and burning all it touches. Tearing and ravaging through everything until there's nothing left to be salvaged but long forgotten memories of a happier time.

Like an anchor it drags him down beneath the surface, leaving him suffocating and desperate for breath.

He's drowning. _Dying._

But he can't stop himself coming back for more, relishing in the misery it brings him.

His hurt is much more than it's worth, and he knows that with his lover's stone heart he will never love him back in the same way.


	8. unrequited 02

_Aro/Caius. Caius's pov. More sentiments._

* * *

Loving him was a mistake.

He wishes he could take it all back.

Weak and in agony; addicted to the joy he feels whenever he so much as glances his way. To the feeling of warmth that fills the hole in his chest when he smiles his brilliant smile.

If only ever for a moment.

Everything he's done for him – all the sacrifices he's made. It will never be enough.

He's fickle and impulsive, like a breeze, and Caius knows he can't be anything more to him than a fleeting distraction in the ongoing noise of forever.


	9. empty

_Notes: Contains mpreg / trans pregnancy / anatomical ambiguity, and miscarriage. Let's all amuse me for a moment and pretend this is all logically possible._

* * *

Thighs trembling and painted red.

The silence takes the air out of his lungs and he feels so unbelievably _empty._

So used to the echos of thoughts amongst his own. Used to feeling tiny movements from within. Another life inside of him, gone so quickly and now nothing more.

His body aches and screams at the loss of it.

On the outside he is silent.


	10. that remains

_Caius/Aro; Caius pov. Reviews are love._

* * *

He tries his best.

Really, he does. He's always been a man of little words. Awkward and clumsy with his heart, stumbling over his affections like a lost boy. But he tries.

The years have not been kind to him, though, and things can not be as they once were. Aged far beyond the his years, time has stripped away the soft hues of his soul, leaving a unrecognizable stranger beneath it all; blunt and jarred like a worn blade.

It's hard to care after so long, but still he finds himself doing so regardless. He wishes he didn't, it would be easier, but he's long accepted the inevitability of it all.

And occasionally he'll find himself taking a rare moment out of eternity to seek him out. Fingers reaching out through the darkness, his touches like flames dragging down his skin, alight with warm memories of kinder days amongst something that could perhaps remotely resemble love.

He hopes he knows how hard he tries.

Because it's all that's left.


	11. beginnings

_(Hey guys, if you could be so kind as to drop me a review, leave a kudos, or even send me a few prompt ideas on this fic I'd really appreciate it! Writing these is super tedious sometimes (plus thinking of ideas can be a real bother) and I would be thrilled if I could hear from some of you!_

 _Anyway, thanks for reading!)_

 _Playing with old headcanons. Human verse._

* * *

Aro is his favourite.

His beautiful boy. Even with his plush olive skin covered in filth and rags, and ankles clad in chains, he remains ever so lovely, he thinks.

"Smile, little one," He tells him one day, stopping him in the midst of his duties, "You are far too lovely to be wasted on a frown. Besides," He chuckles, a hand on his shoulder, while the other creeps to his chin and tilts his gaze back to meet his own. His spring green eyes are wide and vulnerable as they stare up into his. "You wouldn't want to upset your master, would you?"

And so Aro smiles.

Years later, when he is old and tired, his dearest returns to him, though by then his memory has almost entirely vanished with age.

Aro's once boyish face is gone, replaced with skin that should belong to that of the dead. Hair like a cloak draped about his shoulders, stealing him away to the shadows of the night. And with eyes like the devil himself, he is all but a stranger.

Though, with haste, he recognizes that beautiful glistening smile as if it was yesterday, because it is the last thing he sees before death so cruelly takes him.


	12. scars

_Caius evades death but not without a few grim reminders. Based of a post on tumblr._

* * *

His hair in a dozen knots, clothes faded, and reeking of dust.

His fingers wont stop twitching. His head wont stop pounding.

The pretty white lines mark his skin like a canvas.

Some barely visible, and some still tender pinks. But none quite like the one that he bears upon his neck.

Starting at his chin and tearing down his chest, just below his breast. Gaping and burning, searing angry and red.

No amount of time will ever heal it.

Forever he is marked with the face of his failure.

* * *

 _Reviews are love. X_


	13. phone call

The phone rings the next night at the same time.

"I wish you were here. I wish you could touch me. Replace my fingers with your own." Aro whispers, and Carlisle can already hear the soft moaning becoming louder in his ear.

"I'm so close, Carlisle."

"Do you…" He trailed off, the hesitance threatening to just hang up and go back to sleep. His fingers slick with sweat wind themselves into the fabric of his pants.

He cleared his throat. "Do you usually think of me when you touch yourself?"

Carlisle heard the soft chimes of laughter on the end of the line, and he could practically see the wickedly delighted expression on Aro's face.

"Always."

* * *

 _I'm sorry this is so short and messy, but I've honestly had this sitting in my files for a year and I have absolutely no motivation to edit or finish it. So here it is in it's rawest form. ;-0_


End file.
